


Take a Second Glance

by phoenixyfriend



Series: The Kids Are (going to be) Alright [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 17:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixyfriend/pseuds/phoenixyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're a bunch of sassy little brats that aren't even old enough to vote. They're also overflowing with ridiculous superpowers. They really, really want to be superheroes.</p><p>"Obviously, we're doing this."<br/>___<br/>The other side of the stories you've seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Second Glance

**Author's Note:**

> This work is an alternate POV of the events of the first work in this series (title change pending, so I won't bother calling it by name). If you haven't read it yet, I suggest you do so now.

Kate knows how to get into Avengers Tower in multiple ways, most of them illegal. Technically, she can get into the tower fine _without_ resorting to drastic measures, but that wouldn’t get her up to the residential level, and it sure as hell wouldn’t get her into the residential level in the middle of the night while it was unoccupied _._

_Those assholes just had to pick tonight._

Clint told her, though. He told her how to get in through the windows (she had the grappling hook arrow and the suction cup arrows stashed away somewhere, and she’s glad she picked them up before she went to visit Clint’s Brooklyn apartment, because they’re useful _now_ , even if they weren’t in the fight) and the vents (it’s actually easier for her than for him; she’s smaller and lighter and just the teensiest bit more flexible, circus days be damned) and the service entries and even the right codes to get JARVIS to trust her for a bit if it was an emergency and time was an issue.  
  
Kate gets in her own way, a mixture of vents and windows and acting and bravado and, right at the end, a code to make sure she can stay out in the open without the Tower attacking her. She’d normally just stick to the vents until Clint gets back, since she can’t exactly override an AI’s sensors in the main rooms (even if she knows a few people that probably _could_ , maybe), but she’s got Lucky with her, so it’s not an option. A half-blind dog does not do subtlety very well. To be fair, neither does a heavily-bruised and lacerated teenager in dirty designer clothing, but Kate’s always been good at talking her way out of anything, and that holds true here, too.  
  
JARVIS is willing to help her after she explains the situation, and even dims the lights down for her tired eyes and possible concussion (it’s not like there isn’t enough coming in from outside anyway; it may be midnight, but it’s not called the city that never sleeps without reason, and Stark’s ridiculous lights aren’t doing the night sky any favors). He helps her find her way to the communal floor instead of sticking to Clint’s, because Kate is hungry as hell and Clint has all of three protein bars in his kitchen. He doesn’t even inform Stark, as far as she can tell, which is fine by her. Kate grabs a banana and a thing of Nutella, makes sure Lucky’s still there (he is), and sits down to keep eating until the Avengers get back. Even after the banana’s gone, the Nutella’s good at keeping her awake, and besides, chocolate’s soothing. The Harry Potter books said so, and they’re _clearly_ a trustworthy source of information.  
  
When the Avengers finally do show up, Kate’s halfway through the tub of chocolatey hazelnut goodness, has gotten up to make herself tea at least three times, and she thinks Lucky might’ve fallen asleep on her foot. The point is that she’s exhausted and bored and a tiny bit high on natural endorphins because of the chocolate, and it all rolls together to make her too tired to actually get up and try to defend herself. It makes her seem pretty impressively nonchalant though, which she reflects on later (after she gets some sleep) as something she should be proud of. So she is.  
  
(What’s she supposed to do anyway, fangirl over the Avengers? Hell no. She’s better than that, and she’s seen Clint in enough weird shit over the past few years that she’s pretty underwhelmed by other superheroes now. Mostly. Cap’s a living legend, and Thor’s a god, so Kate’s respectful to them, because holy shit. And Natasha? Black Widow is awesome and Kate’s tempted to ask her for some lessons in ass-kicking, after all the stories Clint’s given her. But respect doesn’t translate to awestruck or fangirling, which is the important bit.)  
  
(Stark was always out of the question as far as respect went.)  
  
(He set her _punch bowl_ on fire.)  
  
Clint’s as embarrassing as usual (no surprise there), and everyone jumps to the wrong conclusion about the two of them (he’s, like, twice her age; gross), but he gets the rest of the Avengers off her back and promises to let her stay until Monday, which is the big reasons she came here in the first place, so she let’s herself relax completely, letting those tiny dregs of tension that are still there leave her.  
  
Of course, this is only the first of many disasters involving the Avengers in her life, but that’s not a bad way to live.  
  
Besides, none of them catch sight of Teddy when he comes to play bodyguard on Monday, which gives her leverage for _months_ as they try to figure out which of the friends Kate introduces them to is the one that picked her up.  
  
It’s kind of hilarious.


End file.
